


Day 9

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post PoA, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p>
<p>Remus finds someone waiting after resigning from Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9

Remus opens the door to an empty house, already missing the comfort of his room at Hogwarts. He turns, unsurprised to see Sirius in his sitting room. Remus finds himself unused to Sirius' stillness, unsure of what to do. Remus hesitates. 

"You can't stay."

"I know, it's not safe do you, but I -" Sirius lets out a breathe before rushing forward, stopping inches from Remus. Remus sighs and pushes forward, slipping his arms around Sirius' waist, feeling the man instantly relax, allowing Sirius to release the pain of thirteen years. 

"Sorry, Moony." The brightness he once had is lost. 

"Me too, love."


End file.
